


Just for tonight

by doobfarts



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobfarts/pseuds/doobfarts
Summary: For one night let me touch you.





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Wakfu healed and broke me.. but I love the angst in this ship.

Just for tonight- 

Sitting on the bed in a local inn, Amalia stared at the Eliatrope standing in front of her. 

Her gaze was lonely as she focused on his knees. 

“I understand Yugo, you don’t need to remind me.” She whispered quietly. There were no tears left, this was her reality and she needed to be strong. 

Yugo’s held a stern look on his face that amplified the rejected atmosphere the old inn room held. 

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to discuss this again..” 

And even though Amalia was not looking towards his face, she could feel him looking at her. 

Quietly she nodded again. 

There was no use crying over spilled milk, she tried her best. 

Softly and affectionally Yugo patted her leafy green hair. 

“Now that’s over, do you want something to eat?” His tone waivered as he tried to brighten the mood again. 

For some reason however, Amalia could not bring her eyes past his chin. 

“No- I’m not hungry Yugo, dinner was pretty filling.” Her eyes quickly darted to his before resting at his shoulders. 

“Thank you though.” 

She herd him let out a small sigh and felt him remove his hand from her hair. 

“Okay- I guess I’ll leave you to sleep now, you must be exhausted.” 

Oh she was exhausted, but it had nothing to do with the mission she helped him with. Her heart was bursting, today was her last attempt to get Yugo to accept her. 

And she had failed. 

But she couldn’t just let this be as it was. Her heart needed one night to close this chapter. 

And as she felt him turn to leave, her hands reached out for him. 

“Ami-?” His voice was tired as he half turned to face her. 

“Just this night..” Amalia whispered faintly, “Just for tonight Yugo.” Her voice grew stronger. 

The Eliatrope King stayed silent, lightly frowning, waiting for her to finish. 

“For just this night, please stay with me..” Her soft but lonely eyes finally meeting his. 

In 6 months the Sadida princess would be married at the age of 23. Her own kingdom had waited long enough for her. 

“After tonight I won't ask for anything more from you-” Her voice slightly cracked, but the princess hid it well. 

Yugo’s eyes were emotionless as they looked at her. 

“I promise- for old times' sake please?” Amalia pleaded while holding up her pinky to swear. 

The room stayed silent with tension once more, before Yugo cracked and hooked his pinky with hers. 

“Thank you, Yugo!” She cried happily while jumping close to hug him. 

Because of the height difference, Yugo’s face was once again cradled into her chest while she hugged him gratefully. 

Her soft body and hair surrounded him like a beloved blanket, familiar and warm. 

“Okay-okay-” Yugo yelped as he forced himself to pull away. 

“Let’s get ready for bed. I will go get my things and be back in a moment.” He looked to the door before returning his gaze to Amalia. 

Staring at her from under his hat, the stern look was back. 

“I expect you to be situated and ready to sleep by the time I get back.” 

Eagerly Amalia nodded her head towards him. And with a portal he was gone. 

With the time governing his people, Amalia noticed Yugo had turned into a no nonsense but exceptionally kind King. It made her fall for him all the more. 

He was still aging slowly, but he did grow a little more these past few years. Although his face stayed ever adorable and naturally blushed. Even with these charming features though, nobody could deny the commanding air he held when he demanded it. 

These qualities really became one of the many weaknesses Amalia would develop for Yugo. 

Smoothing a plain white mid-thigh T-shirt over her body, the princess then took care to release her hair from their captive braids. Long and flowing just like her late mom’s, Amalia was a timeless beauty. 

Looking into the inn’s mirror, Amalia took in her simple appearance for bed. Brushing her hair out a little more, the princess soon settled into the old but comfortable bed. 

When Yugo arrived moments later, he regarded her relaxed form. 

“Someone looks ready to sleep!” He joked nervously but cheerfully. Still wearing his usual outfit, Yugo kicked off his shoes nonchalantly and then turned off the lights in the room. 

Soft blue moonlight poured from the open window, creating a cozy and sleepy atmosphere. 

Amalia moved over to make space for the young Eliatrope. 

Once Yugo was settled in and laid soundly on his back, he faced his gaze towards the ceiling before turning his head to rest his eyes on Amalia. 

The princess in turn was on her side facing him, staring at him with a soft smile. Her eyes shining with all the emotion. 

“Thank you Yugo.” She whispered tenderly before moving to embrace his waist. 

His breath caught in his lungs, and he quickly went stiff in her arms. With a huff he stared down at her with a slight tick on his forehead. 

“Just like old times huh?” She continued while pulling him closer to herself. Her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she snuggled into his side, truly becoming comfortable. 

The Sadida’s question stayed unanswered as she quietly passed out against the Eliatrope. 

But the same fate was not for poor Yugo. The king could barely control his breathing, much less his heart rate. Beads of sweat formed slowly on his forehead. He was surrounded, he was trapped, in the object of his affections embrace. Her womanly curves and alluring perfume pressed all around him. Calling to him like the familiar demons he battled at night. 

How long he toiled to build these walls to shut her out, only for it all to be broken in one night. 

He should just portal right out of the room while she was still asleep. She would be none the wiser. 

“Just for tonight-” her voice pleaded in his head. 

His eyes waivered upon the dark ceiling. And as her long smooth leg threw itself around his, Yugo understood how helpless and weak he really was to Amalia and this incredibly dangerous situation. 

\- 

Amalia woke with a start; her eyes were panicked as she stared unseeingly into the moonlit window. 

After a few moments the princess calmed down once she remembered her surroundings. Shifting a bit to adjust the pillow in her arms. A small gasp quickly followed, which made her eyes open to their panicked state again, only to calm down when she realized it was only Yugo.. 

His chest in which her head rested on, she noticed was moving up and down unevenly. His body was covered in sticky sweat, and his skin felt hot to the touch. 

“Yugo are you okay?” Her voice was groggy as she removed herself slightly from his person. 

Looking towards his face, she right away noticed the deep heavy bags of exhaustion that had formed under his eyes. 

“I’m fine Ami- go back to sleep.” He answered silently. 

“You sure Yugo? You seem un well.. Are you unable to sleep?” She didn’t believe him at all, and quickly placed her hand to his forehead. 

“Uwah! You are burning up Yugo!” The Sadida ended up exclaiming. 

Yugo hissed away from her hand. 

“Amalia please-” Yugo half pleaded, half admonished. He was so tired and just wanted this night to be over with. 

Especially with her leg brushing against him like that-, all his willpower went into not reacting with his body to her absentminded movements. His hat nervously twitched. 

“Just go back to sleep. I’ll fall asleep soon too.” 

That was a big fat lie. 

Amalia nodded her head to that and moved slowly to stretch her limbs like a relaxing feline. Moving leisurely against Yugo to get comfortable again. Her arms and legs fell back into place around him, embracing him and his delicate but sturdy body. 

Only when she was settled did she feel it. 

A fat and heavy throb against her knee. 

Unsure of what she felt, Amalia casually tested her knee around it again. This time a hotter and heavier throb vibrated against her leg. 

Realization dawned upon her. 

Now she understood why the Eliatrope could not sleep. 

Eyes opening just slightly, she focused on the moonlight pouring through the window. 

“Just for tonight.” 

Was the silent resolve that echoed in her heart. 

Calmly she moved her hand to Yugo's waist. Her index finger lightly trailing upward and slightly under the orange material of his classic tank top. 

Her actions were rewarded with gritted teeth. 

“Amalia.” came the warning tone. 

“I can help you sleep Yugo.” She continued, bold and uncaring of rejection. 

“Just for tonight.” she repeated, her fingers trailing down to his waist and lingering. 

Yugo laid there in silent agony. Wrapped carefully and surrounded in Amalia’s embrace. His breathing becoming small but harsh. 

“Please.. We can’t..” was Yugo’s plea. 

All his years of building, and all it took was one evening for it to tumble down. 

“It’s okay Yugo.. I promise to take care of you, just for tonight..” She whispered in reply against his sweaty chest. 

The Eliatrope King, closed his eyes and silently groaned. Where could he summon his remaining control? Was there none left after lying awake for hours, holding back his desire? 

“Can I touch you Yugo? I promise I won’t ask for anything more after tonight..” Amalia continued, listening to his pounding heart. 

There was silent tension for a few moments. The sound of crickets aiding in the white noise of the inn room. 

“Just for tonight..” his voice whimpered back as he finally caved for the 3rd time. 

Amalia smiled and looked up to him. 

Kissing his chin softly in reassurance. She tasted the salt in his sweat, and knew she would do anything for him. 

In the calm moonlight, Amalia caressed him. Feeling the hot painful throbs vibrate into her palm. 

“You’re so warm...and sticky..” She marveled, after the first stroke. 

He quivered into an even sweater mess in her arms. Words lodged painfully in his throat. 

The Sadida princess watched his hat ears twitch with every other massage, before she took in his pained facial expression which was accompanied by soundless panting. 

Taking her sweet time and going slow, she worked on bringing him to the edge with quick arm movements, only to slow down and rub his swollen head with her thumb when he seemed close. 

How she enjoyed hearing the silent grunts and pained whimpers. 

And she repeated the process again and again in a cycle, all the while not letting him finish. 

He was so hot, heavy and unbearably swollen. Veins starting to throb, each stroke of her soft hand brought the release of more sticky clear fluid. 

Finally, his hand rested on hers. His adorably tortured face looking at her with quivering eyes. 

Guiding her palm to move just the way he liked it. 

“Amalia” he painfully whispered. His stomach muscles clenching and unclenching with every stroke he guided her hand to perform. 

She tried to go slower and laxed her hand, but his strong grip made it travel up and down his length at his desired pace. 

His end was inevitable 

Idly she lifted the sheets to watch the action take place. 

“Are you going to ruin the sheets Yugo?” The princess joked, her eyes following the swollen head of him appear and disappear between their hands. Strings of clear sticky fluid clung to their fingers and to some of the sheets in that area. 

“Ah too late I guess..” she commented impressed. It was on deaf ears though, for Yugo was lost in the moment. 

“Ami-” he chocked. And she watched with a great fascination as a single pearly bead appeared, only to disappear against a copious amount of clear sticky fluid. 

He was openly leaking now. 

“Yugo please don’t ruin the sheets.” Amalia halfheartedly begged while turning to watch his burning face. 

“Ami..!” he whimpered a little louder. 

He was almost there... 

“Oh for the love of..” 

His movements were jerky and frantic. It would be any moment now Amalia realized. 

With quick movements the Sadida moved down the Eliatropes body under the warm sheets. 

Placing her soft lips to his swollen head, she felt him shake and then erupt around her lips. 

Yugo gave a silent cry towards the ceiling as his back and ears semi arched upwards. 

Quickly Amalia was able to do damage control and took his frantic orgasm into her mouth. Her throat working overtime, gulp after gulp. 

And even when it seemed like his orgasm was dying down, she did not stop massaging him with her mouth. Prompting a 2nd and finally 3rd orgasm to be coaxed from the Eliatrope with a bounce of her throat. 

By now his hands were tangled in a harsh grip into her hair, only to go lax when she was done with him. 

When he looked down, he saw the mess he made of her face that she struggled to clean with her tongue. 

Amalias eyes met his and she blushed shyly, quickly looking away to continue her cleanup task. 

His heart gave a painful lurch. 

“Can I touch you Amalia?” He asked, softly stroking her hair. 

She quickly gazed at him in shock, before stopping his hand with hers. 

Her eyes became sad and lonely again, quietly she shook her head. 

“I don’t think I would be able to handle that for just one night.” 

She tenderly kissed his semi-hard head, before bringing his hand to her face and kissing it. 

“I’d never be able to let you go,..-” she finished with a sad smile. 

And just like that, Yugo felt their reality crashing back. His reasons for rejecting her screaming all over again in the back of his mind. 

He had given into his demons blissfully on this night, at the cost of potentially hurting them both. 

Tiredly he opened his arms to her. And she joined his embrace equally tired. 

In 6 months she would be married. In 6 months, this moment will be like a distant dream. 

Still.. 

“I’ll always support you Yugo.” her eyes closed and head laid comfortably on his chest. 

“I know Ami-” eyes towards the ceiling, he allowed himself to melt into her warmth and stroke her hair. He allowed his walls to come down and let some of his true feelings flow in every caress to her soft head. And when he was sure she was asleep, he held her closer, wishing he could give her all the things she deserved. All the things she wanted from him that he could never fulfill. 

\- 

In the morning he would wake to blue roses surrounding him softly, and a semi burnt breakfast waiting for him in the dining area, carefully made by one Sadida princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I might write more. But I will def draw more!


End file.
